Little Dice and Friends in Looking at a Grown up Gemstone
by QueenStorie
Summary: Everything that Gemstone once owned on the main land has finally came to the Travlers home and they get to see what kind of life Gemstone had and how she looked. Poor boys were not ready.


**Hey everyone sorry that everything has been slow on updating. Lots a stuff has been happening and I'll try to do better so please enjoy the story and leave a review.**

* * *

It was a calm sunny day at the Travler home and everyone was busy helping with moving boxes inside the house with the help of Elder Kettle and his boys. Thankfully they were able to get it finished and were very surprised with how little she had only three boxes.

"Um Gemstone I know that you should have more things then this….SO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR STUFF." Little Dice yelled angry that Gemstones things were gone.

"Dice calm down I never had a lot of things to begin with. I asked that they only bring me a few things and donate the rest as I had no need for a lot of the stuff I had. It saved us room and a lot of this is just stuff to decorate my room and a few books. Nothing much ok." Gemstone said gently as she opened one of the boxes.

"But what about your contracts?" Cuphead asked looking suspiciously at her.

"I never hold the original contracts only copies. I make three of them. My client gets one I get the second one and the original goes to the bank or police station depending of the seal rating." Gemstone answered making Elder Kettle look surprised.

"Seal rating?" He asked

"I'll tell you guys more later. Right now I need to find those pictures before Papa does." Gemstone said nearly crawling in the box.

"Your pictures? Why?" Wheezy asked

"Well if Papa sees them he will-" She started but was cut off by Porkrinds scream of terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

They turned to see Porkrinds face frozen in pure terror at the opened book in his hands.

"Oh boy this is bad." Gemstone said worried about her Papa.

Porkrind looked up at them and fell to his knees. His face pale and he seemed like he lost the will to live with a dark cloud covering his eyes.

"Papa…are you ooooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaayyyyyyyy." Wheezy asked carfuley as Elder Kettle grabbed the book.

"What did he see?" Cuphead asked as Sugar Spoon comforted her husband

"I think it was my pictures." Gemstone said rubbing the back of her neck her tail weaving between her legs.

"Why do you say that?" Mugman asked.

"Well I am half human and half Devil so my body….well….uh…."

Dice eyes widen in realization.

"OH….You must have been a knock out." He said making Wheezy realize as well making him gasp in shock.

"What I don't get it?" Cuphead said maing Gemstone blush.

"Oh right you guys have never seen a female demon before. Well they are like a mild version of a succubus. Beautiful body and looks and can sing amazingly well…So since you are half human and…..Oh no." Wheezy said looking back to Porkrind who began to mumble.

"no…not…..my …..noooooo." He groaned

Elder Kettle opened the book took one look and steam came out of the top of his head in surprise.

"OH MY STARS. DON'T WORRY MY FRIEND."

"WORRY KETTLE THIS IS HORRIBLE. HOW ARE WE GOING TO PROTECT HER FROM BOYS." Porkrind yelled making them jump in surprise.

"Your right I have a few spells that can help."

"We'll need a tower and few bodyguards."

"We will also need a molt lava would be best."

"Your right."

Sugar spoon stood up and grapped them by the handle and ear making them stop and yelp.

"Ok enough. We are NOT putting our child in a tower or anywhere but here. And No we are not locking her away from the world. Now kids come here." She said taking the book from Elder Kettle.

She kneeled down to the ground as the kids came up to her and held the book open for them to see. When They looked they gasped.

"OH MY GOODNESS." Mugman screamed.

"HELLLOOOOOOOO NURSE." Cuphead Yelled in joy.

"HEY THAT'S MY SISTER." Wheezy yelled at Cuphead.

"Oh….my…." Dice whispered eyes never leaving the picture his entire face ingulfed in a blush.

It was a colored Picture. Of a beautiful woman. Her body figure was that of Jessica Rabbit with a dress to match but no gloves and the dress didn't sparkle. The dress showed off her low heeled shoes as she was singing into the mic. Her hair was much longer then it was now and went to the middle of her back in waves. Not straight like it was now. Her horns were still small and her tail was much more slim and waved behind her

They all looked the picture to Gemstone to back again and repeated this two more times.

"THAT'S YOU!" They all screamed

"Yes that is me. I don't ware that dress a lot and when I do. It would only be for charity events. That Pic was taken just before I was attacked." Gemstone said

"You can sing? You must have sung a lot of songs." Mugman said looking at the picture.

"Yeah but not that much."

"Do you play an instrument?" Wheezy asked

"Uuuuuuh yeah a few piano, harp and flutes."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Cuphead asked looking jokingly smug

I can't do embroidery." She said making him laugh.

Dice looked so red that steam was coming off his head. He couldn't believe that the sweet little Gemstone he was soulmated to was going to grow up to look like a sexy, hot drop dead gorgeous beauty that he was going to marry. He would be envied by all because she was real and she has a kind heart everything the Devil wasn't. He looked at Porkrind and gulped. Porkrind was glaring at them with eyes of fire. Yeah getting his blessings to marry his little girl is not going to be easy.

"Gemstone honey lets get these things to your room and we can make come cookies after. Wheezy help the others get their jaws off the ground please we will be back in a bit." Sugar Spoon said standing up

Porkrind crossed his arms and watched as the kids left the room with Sugar Spoon.

"I'm still going to get a shot gun." He said making Elder Kettle shake his head.

The kids finished moving the boxes and were sitting at the table having some freshly baked cookies.

"Hey Gemstone." Dice said

"Huh?"

"You looked beautiful in the picture." He said smiling.

"Oh um thanks." Gemstone said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I can't wait to see how much more beautiful you'll grow up to be this time." He said and winked making her blush.

"DICE DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT." She yelled embarrassed.

"Why not its true. You will be an amazing bride my dear."

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE."

Everyone began to laugh. Even thought they still had much to learn about each other they were happy. Well not Porkrind who was ordering a shot gun to protect his little girl from boys. But in the back of Elder Kettles mind he can't help but wonder. If Gemstone never holds the original contracts then just what kind were they and how dangerous were they.

* * *

**Ok guys thats it I hope you enjoyed it so please leave a review if you want more and go check out my tumblr see you in the next story bye.**


End file.
